The Argument
by ScribbleNaut
Summary: Iggy and Nudge have had an argument and it's up to Fang and Gasman to sort them out.sorry this isnt complete.i'll publish it when it is totally done!im new 2 this so...R&R DISCLAMIER:IDontOwnMaxRide!


The Argument

_**Iggy and Nudge have had an argument. Fang and Gasman are trying to resolve it and bring the friends together again. The scene opens with Iggy and Nudge sitting at opposite ends of the room with their backs to each other. Fang and Gasman are sitting in the middle watching them both.**_

Iggy: Hmph

Nudge: Hmph

Iggy: _**(even louder**_) HMPH!

Nudge: (_**trying to be louder than Iggy**_) HMPH HMPH HMPH!

Fang (_**sighing):**_ what are we going to do to get these guys to forgive each other? Max thinks there is gonna be an Eraser invasion tomorrow and we _need_ to be ready!

Gasman: (_**thinks for a moment**_) I know! We could write a letter from Iggy to Nudge saying he's sorry!

Fang: not a bad idea Gazzy!

_**Fang grabs a sheet of yellow-ish paper and Gasman hands him a pen. Fang begins scribbling.**_

Fang: to Nudge...mega sorry...can we be mates again...Ig-gy.

_**Fang hands the paper to Gasman. He grins and approaches Nudge. He drops the note on her head and scampers back to Fang. They wait eagerly. Nudge reads the note. Suddenly she looks mad and jumps up.**_

Nudge: I know this is from you, Fang! Iggy can't write; he's blind you doofus! (_**she sits down again**_)

Fang: oh. Yeah. Oops.

Gasman: wow we're dumb.

Fang: as much as I hate to admit it...

Gasman: at least we are good-lookin' doofus'!

_**The 2 boys grin and start fiddling with their hair**_

Fang: yup, at least there's that!

Gasman: we could send a note from Nudge to Iggy.

Fang: I think we'd run into the same problem...

_**Fang waltzes up to Iggy looking as happy as possible. Iggy looks his way blankly. Fang sits beside him..**_

Fang: so...Iggy. Ig-man. Ig-ster. Ig-wardo. (_**Fang punches him playfully with every name**_)

Iggy _**(grumpily**_): what do you want, Fang?

Fang: nothing, nothing. Just wanted to see how my main man was!

Iggy: I am _not_ your main man.

Fang: depute?

Iggy: you're kidding yeah?

Fang: _**(seriously**_) I never joke about my deputes, dude.

_**Iggy glowers at Fang. Fang raises his hands.**_

Fang: sorry, sorry! I just wanted to know what you 'n' Nudge are arguin' about.

Iggy: none of your business.

_**Fang's eyes widen. He has never heard Iggy talk like that before. Meanwhile, Gasman has no luck.**_

Nudge: Gazzy, tell Iggy he has big ears!

Gasman: Nudge I'd rather n-

Iggy: Fang, tell Nudge she sucks lemons!

Fang- Ig are y-

_**Nudge stands up and shoves Gasman out of the way**_

Nudge- Gazzy, tell Iggy he looks like someone has poured jam over his head!

Gassman- Nudge, you're isnsults aren't-

_**Iggy stands up and shoves Fang out of the way. The two arguers square up to one another.**_

Iggy- Fang, tell Nudge it s a good thing I'm blind cos if I wasn't and saw Nudge's face, I'd go blind again! In a bad way!

Fang- go on Igster! (_**Gasman glares at him**_) what? That was a good one.

Nudge- Gazzy, tell Iggy if he could see me, he'd go blind cos I'm so utterly, _amazingly_ beautiful! In a good way!

_**Suddenly Max and Angel burst in all panicky. Angel's knuckles are white around Celeste's paws.**_

Max- guy's what is goin' on?

_**Iggy and Nudge are yelling at each other**_

Gasman- Iggy and Angel are fighting

Angel- who cares? Erasers at 12-o-clock!

_**A group of Erasers crash through the doors and the windows. Iggy and Nudge stop bickering and spring into action. The Flock unfurl their wings and a fight breaks out. Fangs takes a blow to the chest but Gasman covers for him. Angel and Max take out most of the group bar one- a small (probably newly made) muddy brown Eraser in wolf form. Nudge and Iggy both strike it. Nudge takes its legs out under it and Iggy kicks it in the head. The Eraser howls and retreats hastily as well as the rest of them. As the Flock inspect their wounds and tidy up a broken lamp (**__Max: aww, I really liked that lamp) __**Iggy and Nudge shake hands.**_

Iggy- good job, Nudge

Nudge: you weren't too bad yourself, Ig. You delivered quite a blow to that Eraser's head.

Iggy: so did you. I think it was you that weakened it. At least, I think it did , I couldn't sense any strong vibrations.


End file.
